Talk:10M Downloads Campaign/@comment-98.124.5.39-20170926014037/@comment-29893250-20170926065358
I actually said that Vlad provides better team support that Lalter, not worse. I just noted that I haven't found it particularly noteworthy. The taunt is nice but I tend to prefer taunters that have a longer duration or couple it with some kind of evasion or invincibility to give them a built in anti unit NP tanking. Nor did I say that he has to be Cu. I'm just not so impressed with his performance as a DPS so in team composition I'd rather placce a servant that's more geared for it, leaving survival to those who also specialize in it. If you have a team comp that has Vlad as DPS, sure. That's fine. He just moves a bit slower but I think that propping up the DPS, he's excessive in his ability to stay alive whereas a better DPS can properly lean on the fact that they're being supported. If he's not in a pedestal setup, he's supposed to stay alive and contribute however the team dictates but as his damage output is on the lower side, he'll often not be exerting the attacking aspect anyway, leaving you to consider a servant who is geared specifically towards survival. I'm not saying that he's a worse Cu. I'm saying that the jobs overlap enough that Lalter provides something very different from what you already have innate access to whereas Vlad overlaps a good bit. So choosing Lalter (I do think she's stronger anyway) leads to more flexibility in team comps comparatively, I think. In a lot of cases, you can jam Vlad in but once you get something more specialized at your disposal for the job (be it by rolling or by choosing off the support list), you would cut him from the team. Hence my opinion. I'd note that Vlad's attack boosting 3/5 turns specifically applies to a max skill Vlad. As the person asking is asking what the best lancer and assassins are, I'm assuming that he's pretty new and isn't going to be maxing out the skills right off the bat or soon. He is fairly useful, I agree. I just think he falls a little short in comparison to Lalter, both in cases after one has a bunch of SSR and right off that bat when you're looking at them at lv 80 with skills between 4 and 6. I started with Carmilla and went through the story with her. She's pretty good. However, my opinion is based in that she is a little bit on the greedy side and can be a little awkward in crit teams due to not making such a great number of stars to snowball with. Instead she excels at charging herself which entices you to keep wanting to use her buster NP which can be disruptive. However, I will say that most of my heavy Carmilla experience happened before she got blood bath. This may have duller her snowball stopping issues somewhat. Again, she's not bad. I just think Wu Zetian is a bit stronger and is easier to have more ideal team comps with. For example, even in a crit buster team as you mentioned for Carmilla, Wu Zetian works just fine. Possibly even better since her card composition will make things slightly smoother.